A typical automatic transmission includes a hydraulic control system that is employed to provide cooling and lubrication to components within the transmission and to actuate a plurality of torque transmitting devices. These torque transmitting devices may be, for example, friction clutches and brakes arranged with gear sets or in a torque converter. The conventional hydraulic control system typically includes a main pump that provides a pressurized fluid, such as oil, to a plurality of valves and solenoids within a valve body. The main pump is driven by the engine of the motor vehicle. The valves and solenoids are operable to direct the pressurized hydraulic fluid through a hydraulic fluid circuit to various subsystems including lubrication subsystems, cooler subsystems, shift actuator subsystems that include actuators that engage the torque transmitting devices, and torque converter clutch control subsystems that engage a torque converter clutch. The pressurized hydraulic fluid delivered to the torque converter clutch control subsystem is used to apply or release the torque converter clutch to switch between a fluid coupling between the engine and the transmission and a direct drive, mechanical connection.
While previous torque converter hydraulic control systems are useful for their intended purpose, the need for new and improved torque converter hydraulic control system configurations within transmissions which exhibit improved performance, failure modes, and feedback response, is essentially constant. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved, cost-effective torque converter hydraulic control system for use in a hydraulically actuated automatic transmission.